mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Games
Games are individual play sessions on Mineplex that vary in length; they are the main feature of Mineplex. Contrary to popular belief, most games on Mineplex are officially referred to as "minigames", even though some may take more than an hour to completely play through. The only non-minigames on Mineplex as of now are Clans and Gem Hunters. There are currently 37 non-beta minigames accessible without a Mineplex Player Server, 32 of which are accessible from a portal in the Lobby year-round. The longer minigames include ''Bridges'' and ''Ultra Hardcore''. The newest game is Cake Wars. List of minigames Types Arcade minigames Arcade minigames are short and simple in premise, generally with a minimum and maximum of 8 and 16 players, respectively. They are usually completable in less than 30 minutes. Some can only be played from the Mixed Arcade, while others are available as standalone titles. Champions minigames Champions minigames pit two teams of players against each other and feature a set objective, such as capturing the enemy flag or killing a certain number of enemies. All minigames of this category share the same five customizable kits (Knight, Brute, Assassin, Ranger, and Mage). Classic minigames Classic minigames are lengthier and wider in scope than those in the Arcade category, requiring more players and greater strategy. Survival minigames In Survival minigames, players gather resources from the environment and fight against one another to be the last combatant standing. Depending on the circumstances, each minigame can take more than an hour to complete. Holiday minigames Holiday minigames are based on their respective holidays and available during a similarly-themed holiday event, sometimes playable well before and after the actual date of the celebration. Successor minigames Successor minigames are remakes to previous, removed titles on the server. Status Available minigames Available minigames are normally present on the server and have been released to all players, regardless of rank. They do not have many glitches and are under active development. Beta minigames Beta minigames are new additions to the server and are usually open to all players for testing, although a player rank may sometimes be required during early access. Gameplay tends to be unbalanced with a moderate number of glitches. Development on beta minigames will proceed if community feedback is positive, with a possible server-wide release in the future. Limited minigames Limited minigames can only be played on Mineplex Player Servers. They were previously available server-wide but were retired as a result of bugs, unpopularity, or other factors. Limited minigames are not under active development. Removed minigames Removed minigames have been completely retired or deleted from the server as a result of bugs, unpopularity, or other factors. Rejected minigames Rejected minigames were in development for a period of time before being discarded prior to release. Information regarding rejected minigames is limited and may be inaccurate, as little has been made public about them. Planned minigames Planned minigames are under active development and testing by staff members, and have yet to be released in any shape or form on the server. List of games Category:Mineplex Mechanics Category:Minigames